Baby Barker and Baby Quack
Baby Barker and Baby Quack is the 2nd game in the Barker and Quack series. It follows the Adventures of a Baby Barker and a Baby Quack trying to rescue their friends from baby villains such as Li'l Zooka, Baby Howler, Hoots and Baby Runtus, who plan on using their elemental clouds to power up his ultimate weapon, the Multi-Fier. Plot One day on Cloudius, Barker and Quack are playing catch, but it is interuppted by Runtus, who uses his time machine to bring Baby Barker and other baby characters of the Barker and Quack series to the present. He then brings all the Barker and Quack villains to the table. Barker and his friends are captured by Baby Runtus and Runtus. Then all the Barker and Quack babies are captured by baby Barker and Quack villains, except for Baby Barker and Baby Quack, who decide to save their friends! Playable characters Baby Barker- Throws his frisbee, Use lazer eyes from a super power needle he found in the beggining, and can fly using his Elemetal Cloud of Fire. Starting character. Baby Quack- Shoots water balls using a super power needle he found at the beggining and can fly. He also can make medium spots of water dissapear so others don't drown using his Elemental Cloud of Water. Starting character. Baby Chef Puff- Uses his apple sling-shot and whacks enemies with his frying pan. Can make himself spike up using a super power needle he was given by Baby Barker. Has the Elemental Cloud of Life. Playable after being saved from Baby Fire Flinger on Quest 2. Kid Googoo- Throws his staff and uses his Elemental Cloud of Magic to teleport. He can heal himself bye sleeping using a super power needle he was given by Baby Barker. Playable after defeating Chubby Tiny Dragon on Quest 3. Baby Cherry- Creates Love Arrows using her Elemental Cloud of Love and can Fly using a super power needle she was given by Baby Barker. Claws enemies. Playable after beating Mini Monster on Quest 4. Baby Quackla- Can fly and shoot air balls using a super power needle she was given by Baby Quack. She can also create mini tornadoes using her Elemental Cloud of Air. Playable after defeating Hoots on Quest 5. Baby Stomp- Can stomp on enemies and create mini earthquakes using his Elemental Cloud of Earth. Can turn himself invisible using a super power needle he was given by Baby Barker. Playable after beating Ice Cream monster on Quest 6. Baby Cheep- Can hit enemies with his hammer and can shoot dark waves using his Elemental Cloud of Darkness. Smashes enemies with his arm using a Super Power Needle he was given by Baby Quack. Playable after beating Stomp-Fly on Quest 7. Bosses and Quests Quest 1 Baby Howler, Cloudius Town. Quest 2 Baby Fire Flinger, Fire Land. Quest 3 Chubby Tiny Dragon, Magic Castle. Quest 4 Mini Monster, Big Cake World. Quest 5 Hoots, New Chibi Duck Lake. Quest 6 Ice Cream Monster, Icey Mountains. Quest 7 Stomp-Fly, Brick Village. Quest 8 Li'l Zooka, Gold Factory. Quest 9 Baby Runtus, Dark Castle. Trivia *This game reveals how all the Barker and Quack character got their special powers. *This is the first baby game awesomecartoongames created. *This game is the first game to show New Chibi Duck Lake. Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii Games Category:2014 Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Platforming Games